Guildmaster Pegasus
'''Pegasus, often referred to lovingly as Pegasus The Great by historians, opponents, and fans, as well as The Phoenix Gaurdian by the desert Phoenix, is a legendary and very powerful magician of Saradomin and former adventurer, currently residing in the capital of Asgarnia, Falador. Although he currently claims to be a retired adventurer, Pegasus used to be a famous hero in his youth, saving countless lives and fighting back the dark forces of Gielinor. A summary of some of his travels, feats and other several significant events in his life are detailed in A Paladin's Book, his autobiography. He is one of the most elderly members of the The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church, and is a good friend of Dion Magnan. Pegasus is role-played by Orange Book. Pegasus' Theme Songs Appearance In his youth, Pegasus was a tall, broad shouldered man of above average height, standing at a full 6 feet 4 inches in height, weighing in at a gruesome 205 pounds. As a Lumbridge native, he followed the common hair trend of long tied back hair, allowing a twin set of lengthy bangs fall over his forehead. His daily attire consisted of a set of light blue Saradomin robes, which he acquired from his momentary tenure in the Asgarian capital, Falador. Along with the Saradomin robes, he wore a golden holy-symbol around his neck, displaying his allegiance and loyalty to the god of good, Saradomin. He also carried along a powerful Saradomin staff, quite similar to that of Dionysius', to go along with his Sardomin cape, both of which, he obtained from his training at the Mage Arena. Now years past his prime, Pegasus still dons his signature Saradomin robes, as well as lugging around his Saradomin Staff. His once prized jet-black hair has since faded in colour, now a somewhat greyish in appearance. His beard has also grown in size, now ending just before his chest. Biography Early Life Pegasus was born to a loving couple of middle class parents, in Misthalin, Lumbridge. As a child, Pegasus attended the Lumbridge Chapel frequently alongside his parents, and was mentored by Father Aereck himself, in all things Saradomin. He spent much of his time fishing crayfish from behind the Lumbridge Chapel, and killing giant rats, which scared him at first, in the Lumbridge swamps. He sold whatever crayfish he had caught to Hank, who ran the town's only fishing shop. Pegasus was said to have unlimited potential while only the age of 8, by Explorer Jack, a professional explorer and taskmaster. At some point in his child hood, Pegasus was given a Amulet of Ghostspeak, by the hermit of Lumbridge Swamp, Father Urhney. Father Urhney had given the spare Amulet to Pegasus to shut him up, after he requested to challenge him in a copper mining contest several times. The Amulet would be kept as Pegasus' good luck charm over the course of the next few decades, until it finally came of use to him on his journey to Morytania. Adventure in Dorgesh-Kaan At the mere age of 10, Pegasus' curiosity drew him toward the forbidden Lumbridge Swamp Caves. A candle seller told Pegasus he would refuse to let a "little kid" go in there alone, unless he had purchased a candle from him for 1000 gold coins. Pegasus called him cheap, and said he would never pay even 1 gold coin to his "cheap dumbass." The seller provided an alternative solution, telling Pegasus that he would allow him into the cave, if he had brought him a new, shiny steel dagger to go along with his old iron dagger. Pegasus agreed to this, and got to work, mining ore along the northwestern corner of the swamp, and refining the ore using the furnace found in Lumbridge. After some time, Pegasus returned with the steel dagger, and in return, received a tiny, un-lit, wax candle. Pegasus traveled through the Lumbridge Swamp Caves holding a lit candle in one hand, and a steel sword which was given to him as a birthday present by his parents. A small bag was clipped to his tool belt to allow inventory space for any items of interest. Along the way, Pegasus encountered several types of frogs. Regular sized frogs, big frogs, and even giant frogs. The frogs for whatever reason, would not seem to leave him alone, always chasing after him in small squads. Pegasus endured the large beatings to some degree, hard for him to fight back whilst holding a lit candle. He began to use the candle to burn the frogs slightly, causing them to retreat momentarily, until the candle light was extinguished in a large blast that severely wounded Pegasus. Injured, Pegasus dropped his candle, grasped his sword tightly, and ran for his life, splitting through a small opening in the wall. An injured Pegasus arrived in the Dorgesh-Kaan Mines unintentionally, lying on the floor unconscious, only to be barraged by a group of cave bugs, looking for an afternoon snack. He was, however, saved by a cave goblin miner by the name of Mistag, who escorted him through the mines into Dorgesh-Kaan. The cave goblins took a quick liking to Pegasus, probably because he was so naive and innocent. They enhanced Pegasus' mining capabilities, as well as making him more agile through the use of their agility course. Pegasus took a liking to their unique food, and studied the cave goblins advanced magicks during his small tenure in Dorgesh-Kaan. When it was time for him to go, the cave goblins rewarded him with a Dorgeshuun c'bow as a sign of appreciation. Pegasus promised to keep their presence a secret, and returned home to Lumbridge after he was escorted through the mines by Mistag. Befriending the Phoenix Returning home to visit his parents in the Year of 117 of the 5th Age, Pegasus overheard a conversation between two H.A.M members, who he stopped from stealing scrolls from the Lumbridge Sage's stall. He demanded to know their intentions behind the thievery, only to be denied. He let the members go, following them back into their hideout, northeast of the Lumbridge furnace and west of the Lumbridge cow field. It took Pegasus a few tries to pick the lock on the trap door, but he managed to slide down without too much trouble, and managed to stay undetected for the most part. Pegasus was found by a single H.A.M guard, who he easily defeated and hid in a pile of hay, taking and donning his robes in the process. Johanhus Ulsbrecht, leader of the H.A.M organization, designed a members only meeting in the hideout's courtyard. He gave a lengthy speech explaining the groups intentions of traveling deep into the Kharidian desert to terminate the rare Desert Phoenix. Pegasus had never heard of such a creature, but found it absurd that fellow Saradominists would want to murder something that had done absolutely nothing to them. Johanhus Ulsbrecht sent out a special squad of H.A.M. members toward Al Kharid to begin the mission. Pegasus would follow behind them closely to learn more about the Phoenix. When the group arrived before the Phoenix, they attacked it blindly, hoping to catch it off guard. Pegasus stepped quickly toward the flaming bird's defense, easily defeating the small group of H.A.M. members. The Desert Pheonix thanked Pegasus for his help, but questioned his actions, to which Pegasus replied that he had "seen your kind before on the island of Entrana. Your like family." The Phoenix explained that it had indeed been aware of the H.A.M's presence, and had purposely traveled outward to draw their attention away from the Phoenix's lair, home to several Phoenix eggs. He also warned Pegasus, that since they had failed to kill her, they would surely be back again, this time with more members. Pegasus refused to leave the Phoenix's side. The H.A.M members returned with a replenished supply of weapons. Pegasus engaged the group alone, throwing himself of the Phoenix during the battle to ensure it's safety. Pegasus eventually emerged victorious, fighting off countless H.A.M members alone, and told them to never again return. The Phoenix once again thanked Pegasus, and revealed the hidden location of the Phoenix Lair to him. He also gave him permission to take an egg with him, and raise a Phoenix as if it were his own. Pegasus entered the Phoenix Lair later that evening, to select an egg for himself. As his hands began to wrap around an egg, it hatched immediately, introducing him to his new found teammate. Pegasus Versus Hazarath During his time spent in Camelot, Pegasus came upon an awkward looking man at the Forester's Arms Pub, a local bar in Seer's Village. The man, who Pegasus came to know as Arthur, promised to pay Pegasus a full reward of 500 gold coins if he aided him in his search for his brother. Oddly enough, Arthur happened to know the exact location of his brother, but needed someone as powerful as Pegasus to assist him, as his brother had been stuck in an ice cube for the past decade, while they were playing "hide and seek." Arthur provided Pegasus with a detailed map, with his brother's location circled in red marker. Pegasus traveled by foot, making stops at Sinclair Mansion and Relleka along the way. He endured the cold snowstorms of Trollweiss Mountain, until finally, he had spotted a humanoid figure, held captive in a large 20 by 20 ice cube. The human looked a bit odd to Pegasus, but his job was to free this man, not judge his appearance. Pegasus attempted to shatter the ice using his staff, only to finally realize he was making no progress after a full 10 minutes of swinging. He charged up a fire spell using the limited supply of runes he lugged around, placing his staff beside the ice cube to melt it. Eventually the ice cube melted, freeing Arthur's brother. The man was, to put into simpler terms, a rather large man. He stood at a full height of 8 feet, dressed in a pair of ancient robes. His face was pale white, resembling that of skeleton. The figure called out in enlightenment upon being free, stating "At long last, Hazarath has returned!". He thanked Pegasus for his efforts in freeing him with a powerful kick to the gut, explaining his intentions of destroying the city of Pollniveach, a merchant filled city deep in the Kharidian desert. A shameful Pegasus returned to Seer's Village, only to realize Arthur had fled town the day his brother had been freed. Pegasus spoke to several local citizens to gain knowledge of Arthur's current location, although none of them had ever known anybody by the name of Arthur. Pegasus eventually spoke to an elder seer, known as Hashirama, explaining what had happened to him in the past few days. Hashirama told Pegasus of the Mahjarrat, warlike, very powerful beings. He told Pegasus to check the library in Sinclair Mansion, assuming they would have a book containing further knowledge of their kind. Pegasus traveled to the Sinclair Mansion, north of Camelot, only to be denied access into the Mansion. Pegasus explained that the world may be in trouble to the guard if he did not let him inside, to no avail, as he was still denied access into the mansion. Rejected for the second consecutive time, Pegasus quickly thought of a solution. He traveled back to the Forester's Arms Pub, coming into acquaintance with an off duty guard, who was on his lunch break. Pegasus asked if he could speak with him privately outside, leading him into an alley and casting a stun spell to paralyze the man, taking his armor in the process. Dressed as a Sinclarian guard, Pegasus snuck into the mansion, and found a book about the Mahjarrat in the upstairs library. The book was written by a man known as Norm, a druid residing in Taverly. It explained that Mahjarrat required a ritual every so often in order to retain their gruesome power, and gave detailed illustrations of their forms. Pegasus concluded that the figure he had seen before was indeed, a pre-ritual Mahjarrat. The book, however, failed to contain any knowledge on stopping such creatures, but did however, leave the author's address on the back side. Pegasus traveled to Taverly in search for Norm, finding him with the help of other nearby druids. Norm scolded Pegasus for being so stupid, after Pegasus had told him of his tragedy. Norm explained that Pegasus may be able to confront the Mahjarrat one on one, since he was not at full power. He traveled alongside Pegasus deep into the Kharidian desert, luring the Mahjarrat using some sort of weird magical orb. The mahjarrat came face to face with the duo, stating he had waited a long time to "run my hands through the blood of a member of the Crux Equal." Norm admitted he was far too old to be of any use in this fight, and instructed Pegasus to fight him alone. Afraid at first, Pegasus seemed to regain his confidence in the middle of the fight, defeating the weakened Mahjarrat after several moments of brutal fighting. Pegasus spared the Mahjarrat after it had begged for mercy, and promised to never disturb the desert ever again. However, Norm saw through the Mahjarrat's lies, and commanded Pegasus to finish him off. Pegasus ran his staff through the Mahjarrat's neck, ending his life. Pegasus Versus Delzar Word had spread through out all of Geilinor about Pegasus' adventures and victories. He had already became a respected figure in society, gaining the trust of several regions. While Pegasus was happily fishing shark in catherby, a lone Terrorbird arrived beside him, holding a scroll between it's beak. Pegasus took the scroll, which happened to be a message from King Narnode Shareen, the king of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. It was an urgent message requiring his help, and so, Pegasus set off, on a momentary expedition toward the Tree Gnome Stronghold. Once he arrived at the Stronghold, Pegasus met with King Narnode Shareen, who had a worried expression drawn across his face. He explained his reasoning behind the message. Many, many years ago, a powerful demon by the name of Delzar, had tried to take over the Kadarian region. The demon was extremely powerful, god like in power, capable of causing a multitude of issues for not just the Gnomes, but all other races home to Geilinor. Fortunately, at the time, a powerful adventurer had also existed, who with the help of the void knights, managed to somehow seal the demon inside of a lamp. This seal was bound to break eventually, and grew weaker and weaker as the years progressed. The lamp finally began to crack, and the demon was expected to break free at any time. That was why Pegasus had been called, in case the demon broke loose before they were able to gather enough mages who could seal the demon once again. Pegasus was to speak with the elderly tree south of the Tree Gnome Stronghold, in order to be teleported to secret location where the lamp had been placed. Pegasus spoke with the tree, and was transported to a dark room, where many gnomes had gathered, circled around an obsidian altar which held the golden lamp containing Delzar. The ritual commenced shortly after Pegasus' arrival. The gnomes began to chant in the gnomish language, some of which Pegasus was able to understand. At least 10 gnomes had participated in this ritual. Pegasus watched as a jagged crack appeared in the middle of the lamp, causing the gnome mages to panic. Within seconds, a large burst of aura shrouded the dark room, causing the gnomes to flee toward the corners of the room. As the smoke cleared, a powerful demon stood where the lamp once had, laughing to himself violently, flapping it's wings powerfully. Pegasus grasped his staff firmly, glaring at the demon. He rushed toward the beast, attempting to swipe at it's massive chest. Delzar smirked, countering Pegasus' attack with a powerful right hand jab, sending Pegasus hurling into the air. The gnomes watched in horror as the fight continued, as Pegasus was eventually disposed of, rather quickly. Delzar roared into the sky, ripping a portal into the thin air. He transported into the main world, leaving Pegasus behind. The gnomes slowly nursed Pegasus back to full health back at the Tree Gnome Stronghold, allowing him some time to rest, while an exceptional set of gnomes worked to detect Delzar's location. Pegasus thought to himself deeply during his recovering period, thinking of the Zarosian Mahjarrat he had fought with sometime ago. If anyone knew of the demonic race, it had to be Uroopi. And Pegasus knew where to find him. Pegasus traveled to the Blue Moon Inn, where the Zarosian Mahjarrat Uroopi had been disguised as the bartender, serving drinks to the rest of the mortals. Uroopi and Pegasus had an intense rivalry ever since Pegasus had defeated him, although he thought asking him for help was worth a try. Uroopi explained that Delzar was an infernal demon, god like in power, even greater than his own. He urged Pegasus not to get involved with him, as he preferred his rival to stay alive, so he could someday challenge him in battle once again. Uroopi refused to get involved after Pegasus requested his assistance, and asked Pegasus to leave the bar. Pegasus traveled back to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, where a set of gnomes had been waiting for his arrival. The gnomes had found Delzar's location, and were ready to aid Pegasus in battle against him. Delzar was found by the gnomes deep within the jungles of Karamja, paying his dues to the fallen members of his clan. Although a foul beast, he seemed to have some sort of loyalty to his kin. With the gnomes on his side this time, Pegasus engaged Delzar in battle once again. Even with the gnomes help, Delzar proved to be the superior fighter, easily disbanding the gnomes, and Pegasus in a brief battle. He allowed them to live once again, but requested they stop following him, unless they wanted to end up dead the next time. The gnomes once again regrouped after another loss at the hands of the infernal demon, Delzar. Pegasus refused to give up, stating he was "growing stronger with every battle." Pegasus spent his recovery period in the Stronghold studying the gnome culture, learning of their heritage and unique languages. After sometime, the gnomes managed to relocate Delzar, who was drawing large amounts of mystical energy near Eagle's Peak, west of the Stronghold. Delzar roared with anger at the sight of the gnomes. His cries ripped yet another portal into the thin air, which he slipped into quit effortlessly. Pegasus sprinted after the beast, and managed to slip through after him, just as the portal closed behind him, isolating him from the gnomes. Pegasus arrived in an unknown Dimension, somewhat similar to the Infernal Realm in appearance. Delzar mocked Pegasus for following him in, stating he had taken it easy on him all along, and that he was know going to use his full power to eliminate him entirely. Delzar powered up with the demonic energy ensuing from the realm, changing into his full powered infernic beast form. Pegasus fought back helplessly as the beast toyed with him, beating him down to his feet with every blow. Delzar laughed into the fire torched sky, as Pegasus rose to his feet after each and every jab. he refused to give up. The world was relying on him now, and Pegasus couldn't lose, no matter the odds. Pegasus managed to give the beast quite a fight, but found himself tasting the rigid lava rocks of the infernal realm time and time again. It was no good, his spells seemed to be weaker in this atmosphere. Bits of Pegasus' clothing began to give in to the cruel beatings, leaving him shirtless, and motionless, every muscle in his body engulfed in pain. As Pegasus hit the ground for what seemed to be for the final time, Delzar began to charge a powerful, demonic fire blast. He cried out in pleasure at the sight of a severely wounded Pegasus. Delzar released the blast, and watched in confusion as his spell was counter by another one, similar in power. Pegasus thanked Uroopi for saving his life, to which Uroopi responded with an arrogant, sarcastic answer. The two joked around with one another for quite sometime, despite the situation, much to the dislike of Delzar. The two stood alongside another, ready to challenge the god like structure. The Pegasus-Uroopi combo proved to be effective, to some degree, dealing considerably powerful blows to Delzar. However, no matter how hard they seemed to hit the demon, he seemed to shake off the damage after a few moments. With their backs against the wall, the two took a brief timeout to discuss a strategy, hiding from the demon behind a large pillar of bricks. Only Uroopi emerged from behind the stone pillar to fight Delzar. The beast credited the Mahjarrat for his bravery, and began to pound him. Meanwhile, Pegasus concentrated on a spell, charging a powerful aura sphereic blast from behind the pillar. As Uroopi continued to take the beating of his life, the spell grew brighter, until it caught the attention of Delzar. By the time Delzar was able to make his way toward Pegasus, Pegasus transferred the blast into a single hand, and rushed the demon, himself. With the help of Anima Mundi, the sphere grew wilder in appearance, taking on a bright gold persona. As Delzar prepared himself for the damage, he was held by Uroopi from behind, to ensure he wouldn't get away. The sphere came into direct contact with Delzar's chest, weakening him to the point where it made it difficult for him to even stand. With the demon struggling back to his feet, Uroopi focused on a powerful binding spell, sealing the demon into a new lamp. The duo returned to Gielinor after defeating Delzar, and Uroopi held on to the lamp afterwards. An Elven Delight After the defeat of Delzar, Pegasus became a hero in Kandarin. He has since been refereed to as "Pegasus The Strong", much to his liking. Pegasus decided to move from Lumbridge into Ardougne, the captial of the Kingdom of Kandarin. Pegasus enjoyed his fame filled lifestyle, attracting large crowds wherever and whenever he traveled around Kandarin. On a quite afternoon in East Ardougne's Flying Horse Inn, Pegasus was found by Lord Sidney and his wife, Ashley. Pegasus enjoyed their company, and formed a strong friendship with Lord Sidney. Lord Sidney was of elven descent, as was his wife, Ashley. The couple had been married for 10 years, and were a few years apart in terms of age, but both over 10 years older than Pegasus, who was 27. As a wealthy man, Lord Sidney had much business to attend to, always apart of several big name meetings. Because of this reason, he was unable to escort his wife to Varrock, from Ardougne, and thus, moved the task into Pegasus' hands, promising him a special reward in return.Pegasus, being the kind and caring man he always had been, couldn't help but refuse Lord Sidney. Through their time together, Pegasus and Ashley grew extremely course. The two overcame several obstacles throughout their journey to Varrock, such as climbing White Wolf Mountain. On a dark, rainy night, the two stopped in Taverly, where the room they had chosen only had a single bed. The two slept together that night, thus beginning a long term inappropriate relationship. Eventually the two reached Varrock, where Ashley reunited with her parents for the first time in some years. Ashley's parents allowed Pegasus to stay in their household during his time in Varrock, where he and Ashley shared several more romantic moments. After returning back home to Ardounge, Pegasus was heartbroken when Ashley refused to leave her husband for him. Lord Sidney never found about his wife's affair, but had his grandmother sing together a Crystal Bow as a gift for Pegasus. The Siege of Varrock Towards the end of the Year 154 of the 5th Age, Pegasus' old age (now 60 years old) drew him toward the Misthalin Capital of Varrock, in an attempt to spread the word of Saradomin. Oddly enough, Pegasus arrived through the front gates of Varrock to discover a large flood of flesh hungry zombies attacking the city. An extremely powerful necromancinf mahjarrat, known as Lucien, had begun his conquest of Varrock after hearing rumors of a broken Shield of Arrav. Pegasus immediately began fighting off the zombies, with the use of his signature Saradomin Staff. The horde of zombies began to diminsh with the help of other heroes, who were in possession of several rune stones. As more and more zombies were defeated, Pegasus was confronted by Sollus Dellagar, a powerful zamorakian mage. Despite his old age, Pegasus held his own agaisnt the powerful mage, matching the necromancer blow for blow. The battle between the two mages was interrupted by the one in charge, Lucien. Lucien was impressed by Pegasus' power, and told Dellagar fo back off, stating he was "the one who should have the honor kill him." Pegasus felt worthy of such a challenge, as he had fought agaisnt several Mahjarrat in the past. However, his efforts would come up short, as he was quickly disposed off by the powerful god-like Mahjarrat. With Pegasus down for the count, the Varrock crowd erupted i to a flurry of screams. Lucien ultimately fled, understanding he would not be able to seize Varrock, thus leaving Pegasus alive, but severely wounded. Pegasus was the only one aside from the temple knights to learn of Lucien's name, having lost to him in a battle. He would remember this failure, and keep it burried deep within his heart for the rest of his life. Pegasus mourned his defeat at the hands of Lucien for quite sometime. He saw it as motivation to grow stronger, even at the age of 60, when most would be preparing for retirement if not already retired. He learned of Lucien's death at the 18th Ritual of Rejuvination sometime in the year of 169 of the 5th Age, after Uroopi had told him. Uroopi explained how no one had even made an effort to save him, as he was massacered by three dragonkin. Pegasus was amazed by the thoughts of such a race, and thus began a long journey to look for the Dragonkin, and ask for their assitance in growing stronger. The King of All Dragons Pegasus returned home to Lumbridge as a hero. He had originally intended to spend some quality time with his aging mother, but instead found himself surrounded by crowds of people, and frequently involved in important meetings. Pegasus was given the oppurtunity by Duke Horacio himself, to raise the Lumbridge Castle flag. Before his departure, Duke Harcio rewarded Pegasus with an anti-dragon fire shield, a powerful shield capable of absorbing the breath of a fierece dragon, for his efforts as of late and for spreading the word of Saradomin throughout Gielinor. With the shield at hand, Pegasus made a quick stop to say hello to his old friends in Dorgesh-Kaan. As it had been several years since his last visit to Dorgesh-Kaan, Pegasus completely forgot the route, and the darkness of the Lumbridge Swamp Caves surely did not aid him in his travels. Pegasus ventured deep into the cave, and ended up in the southern most side, where he came into contact with a treasure hunting mage, by the name of Movario. Movario happened have some knowledge of the dragonkin, and shared that information with Pegasus, after Pegasus had offered to share some of his runes with the mage. Pegasus thanked Movario for his gratitude, and departed toward Rimmington, to visit the Grotworm Lair he had been told of. Pegasus arrived at the Grotworm Lair, just south of Rimmington, with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. The lair proved to be difficult to travel through, filled with the stench of dying bodies. Pegasus managed to pull his way through the Lair, and investigated the dead body of a fallen white knight soldier, who assumably had been here for reasons similar to Pegasus. For reasons unknown, the white knight had a journal in his brown bag, which Pegasus took his time to read. The book contained further knowledge on the dragokin, happened to have been written by one itself, by the name of "Kerapac." The document was a mere copy of a book, and was difficult to read, due to several burns around the edges. Pegasus traveled back to the Lumbridge Swamp Caves in order to show Moravio the journal he had obtained. He offered Moravio the journal in return for his runes back, which Moravio reluctantly agreed to. Little did Moravio know, that Pegasus had made a copy of the copy, thus, gaining knowledge for no additional charge. Moravio encouraged Pegasus to meet with the King Black Dragon for more information on the dragonkin, and told him of his location. With the trusty anti-dragonfire shield given to him by Duke Haracio at hand, Pegasus trotted through the wilderness. He found it odd that he could not teleport back after venturing deep into the wilderness, as he really needed to take a quick bathroom break. None the less, Pegasus found a nice dead tree to make his business on, and carried on with his adventure. Pegasus eventually found the cavern containing the King of all Black Dragons, and initiated a conversation with him. As soon as Pegasus arrived through the cavern, he was attacked by the King Black Dragon's firey breath. The shield came in good use, as it soaked majority of the fire. The dragon roared into the dim lighted cavern, and questioned Pegasus for his actions. At first, Pegasus denied his true intentions of visiting the dragon's lair. He told the dragon that he had come to comfort him, and offered a massauge, which the dragon accepted. Pegasus explained that he knew the lonely feeling he must have been feeling all to well, and somehow managed to befriend the dragon, with the help of his dear old buddy pal Hank, who to this day was still running Lumbridge's only fishing store. Finally, after three full fun filled days with the dragon revealed it's real name to Pegasus, which is Shakorexis. He also finally questioned Shakorexis about the dragonkin, and his past. Shakorexis became emotional, but none the less, provided Pegasus with the information. Shakorexis was created by the dragonkin sometime during the First Age, and was labeled as a failure. Shakorexis' background brought tears to Pegasus' eyes. After several more days in Shakorexis' lair, Pegasus finally mentioned the dragonkin again. He asked Shakorexis how he could contact them, and stayed an additional five days after learning how to, to show Shakorexis that he truely did care for him. He promised to return twice a year with plenty of fish. Search for Power Pegasus returned his current home of Falador, to meet with the Temple Knights, whom he had assisted in battle agaisnt Lucien, during the latter's attempt at retreiving the Shield of Arrav. As a handful of knights had been present during the 18th ritual of rejuvination, they had seen Lucien's demise, and thus, explained the pysichal appearance of the dragonkin to Pegasus. Pegasus was filled with excitement at the thought of such powerful beings. He begged the temple knights for help in tracking down a single dragonkin, and understood that it would be a very difficult task to perform. Pegasus thanked the Temple Knights for their help, and left the next morning for the Tree Gnome Stronghold, taking along the Commorb they had provided him with. Pegasus was welcomed back warmly by the gnomes, befrending them during his battle agaisnt the powerful infernal demon, Delzar. The gnomes were known to be excellent trackers, and were just what Pegasus needed at this point in time. The gnomes showed their loyalty to Pegasus by agreeing to help search for a dragonkin, without question. With already a large group of trackers looking for a dragonkin, Pegasus headed back to Adrounge, his former home. There he met with a dear old friend, Lord Sidney. Lord Sidney was half elven, his mother still residing in Prifddinas, the greatest city of the elves, located just north of Isafdar, and the capital of Tirannwn. Pegasus himself had never been to Tirannwn, but asked Lord Sidney if he could ask his mother to hire elven trackers back there. Lord Sidney agreed to help Pegasus, as he had helped him in the past. With the best trackers in all of Gielinor at his finger tips, Pegasus kicked back in the Tree Gnome Stronhold and enjoyed a game of Gnomeball, watching Flash Fizzlewhistle scored 48 points in a double overtime win against the Terrorbirds. Final Battle: Pegasus VS The Dragonkin The 6th Age commenced with the death of Guthix at the hands of the Zarosian Mahjarrat Sliske. After several months of waiting, Pegasus was finally contacted by the Temple Knights, then shortly after by the gnomes, then by the Elves in Tirannwn. They had all managed to track down a single Dragonkin, the same one, oddly enough, and suggested Pegasus go there at once. Pegasus, who had been peacefully resting in the Falador Garden, quickly made his way toward the Falador Castle. There, lie a map waiting for him, which he quickly retrieved, and took off, hoping to come into contact with a dragonkin. For quicker transportation, Pegasus summoned Rakirii the Phoenix, the most trustworthy of his familiars. Rakrii's screams of excitement were heard throughout all of Falador, as the duo made it's way to the Relleka Hunter area. Pegasus arrived in the snowbound lands within a short amount of time, a new personal best for Rakirii. Although Rakirii was his best friend, Pegasus decided to dismiss his familiar, to show the dragonkin that he meant no harm. With Rakirii dismissed, Pegasus began his search for the dragonkin. The tough weather conditions of Relleka took their toll on Pegasus' shoes, providing a great deal of discomfort for the old man (now 75) through his travels. After hours of searching, Pegasus was destroyed emotionally. The past 15 years of his life had been devoted in the search of the Dragonkin, and the oppurtunity had fallen from his grasps. Saddened by his failure, Pegasus looked over a large cliff, peering down at the ice waters of Relleka's hunting area. Suddenly, he heard the flapping of powerful wings. Never had Pegasus heard such a sound before in his life, and within seconds, a large dragonic beast appeared before him. Pegasus was at a loss for words, as the dragonkin floated in the air, just inches away from him. The fearsome beast made eye contact with Pegasus, before a large smirk appeared on it's face. Pegasus held his hands up to show he had no intentions to battle, though the dragonkin had other ideas. A large blast of fire emitted from the beast's mouth, sending Pegasus rolling back, after his anti-dragon fire shield managed to soak some of the breath. The beast fired away again, this time, destroying the shield. Pegasus looked on in horror as his prized shield was demolished within seconds. With little to no time to act, Pegasus stood firm, grasping his signature Saradomin Staff in his right hand, glaring at the dragonkin. A grand battle commenced, air agaisnt fire. For reasons only known to elves, the crystal bow had weakened greatly, until finally, it had returned to it's crystal seedic form. Pegasus fought with his life on the line, hurling his aging body to the left, then quickly to the right in an effort to dodge the beast's firey breath. His binding spells came of no use, splashing agaisnt the beast's metallic plate armor. In the heat of the moment, with the outcome of his future in question, a smile appeared on Pegasus' face. This is what he had wanted, what he had long dreamed for. No one was going to take this moment from him. Pegasus used his remaining energy to coat his staff with magical energy, staring down the dragonkin as a small orb of white flashing aura appeared on the upper tip of the staff. The dragonkin noticed Pegasus' growing spell, and began to charge one of his own, a ball of fiery aura appearing near it's mouth. With the final moments of the heated clash drawing near, Pegasus charged forward, staff in hand. The dragonkin rushed forward as well, hoping to dispose of Pegasus' soul entirely. Pegasus cried out in pain as he was met halfway by the blast, his own spell clashing agaisnt the beast's chest. The magical clash sent Pegasus flying several feet into the air. A cool breeze blew through his hair as he dropped into the ice cold water, blood spewing from nose, mouth and ears. In his final moments, Pegasus smiled once again, his only regret not knowing the outcome of the battle entirely. His eyes closed slowly, the smile never fading from his face. Legacy Before his final battle agaisnt a powerful dragonkin, Pegasus wrote this letter, and had an Ibis deliver it to Duke Horacio if he did not return within three days. Pegasus is remembered for being a strong willed person, who never gave up hope no matter the situation at hand. He also enjoyed fighting more than anything, as evident in his battle agaisnt the dragonkin, he smiled in the heat of battle. Pegasus is also very well recognized for spreading Saradominism worldwide, traveling through much of Geinilor in his prime years to deliver the message of good. Message of Pegasus' disappearance through multiple regions, but many refused to believe he could have died. In honor of Pegasus, a grand meeting took place in Lumbridge. Duke Harocio invited King Narnode Shareen, Sir Vey Lance, Sir Amik Varze, and Lord Sidney to a private meeting in the Lumbridge Hall. There, the nobles discussed the creation of a statue in remembrance of Pegasus, and ultimately decided on placing it in Lumbridge, as it was where Pegasus had grown. A long period of work ensued, as gnomes, humans, and even a few elves gathered together in Falador to create the statute. After a few months of work, the statue was finished, and now stands firm beside the Lumbridge Castle. Magic Air Magic: Pegasus is adept with Air Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. He is capable of sending powerful air waves at his opponents in order to push them back several feet, possibly even cutting their skin in the process. His signature style of air magic comes from his hand, where he forms a ball like orb consisting of air, then crashing it against his opponent to maximize the amount of damage. *Air Strike *Air Bolt *Air Blast *Air Wave *Air Surge *Divine Storm Enchantment Magic: Pegasus is able to quicken daily chores with the help of magic. From smelting bars, to making planks, Pegasus can just about do it all. Magical Melee: Coating his Blade with magical energy, Pegasus is able to magnify the power of his attacks brilliantly. Alchemy: By concentrating his magical energy on a certain object, Pegasus is able to convert almost anything into spendable gold. Lunar Magic: Throughout his lifetime, Pegasus has studied Lunar Magic deeply, granting him with several abilities, including mind reading, transferring energy, and curing wounds, as well as poison. Binds: Pegasus often casts binding spells to cripple his opponents, generally used when investing a criminal for information, or to simply restrict the movement of his enemies. Abilities Enhanced Spirit: Pegasus is extremely strong willed, apparent by his immunity to the effects of the Ring of Charos, a feat only matched by the vampyres. Immense Intellect: Pegasus is brilliant, and has been since he was a child. He always seemed to think outside of the box, and things came to him quite easily. Pegasus has displayed high-level intellect, drawing from both his naturally keen instincts and years of experience, making him dangerously strategic and analytical. A very perceptive man, he can easily see through most deceptions, even discern a solid clone from the original. As a well-prepared and manipulative individual, he can accurately predict how others will act and create elaborate plans that span over decades. Enhanced Endurance: Pegasus is able to withstand the drought of a lengthy battle, keeping his composure as the battle reaches its climax. Immense Strength: Pegasus dons an impressive build, weighing in close to 200 pounds. He packs quite a punch, capable of shattering even the shell of the Kalphite Queen. Enhanced Reflexes: Pegasus reacts quick in battle, able to more than often counter-attack blows meant to deal him a heavy load. He is also able to dodge and release his weaponry at a fast pace. Enhanced Durability: An experienced war veteran, Pegasus is difficult to damage, even when hit head on. Through his battles, Pegasus has experienced gruesome pains, therefore, most attacks now do not even cause him to flinch. Master Magician: The most fearsome of Pegasus' overwhelming combat prowess, his ability to cast spells is second to none. Master Marksmen: Pegasus has gained an infamous reputation using his Crystal Bow, which does not require ammunition to fire, allowing him to release a quicker shot than most. Pegasus is dangerously accurate, able to hit his mark even from several feet away. Master Summoner: Pegasus has been seen summoning numerous Beast of Burdens in battle, the most common of which, is his trusty companion, Rakrii, the Phoenix, which he acquired in the form of an egg from the Desert Phoenix as a reward for saving it's life. Equipment Saradomin Staff: The Saradomin Staff serves as Pegasus' signature weapon, bearing close resemblance to that of the Old Wise Man's. Pegasus used the staff frequently during his youth, leading others to make jokes pertaining to it, calling it "Pegasus' best friend." This staff is the most powerful of his weapons, aiding him in victories over several Dragons, Demons, and even Mahjarrat. Crystal Bow: The Crystal Bow was given to Pegasus as a reward for escorting the wife of Lord Sidney. The bow has since become Pegasus' main source of weaponry due to his old age, which prohibits him from using as much magical energy as he had been able to use in his youth. Dorgeshuun Crossbow: The oldest of Pegasus' weapons, he received the "bone" crossbow as a going away present during his monetary tenure in Dorgesh-Kaan. Linguistics Throughout the course of his lengthy lifetime, Pegasus has traveled to many places, indulging himself with various cultures. Although his time in certain regions was momentary, he continued to study languages even after returning home during his free time. Character Conception The character Pegasus was created on May 15th, 2014 by Orange Book, otherwise known as Rachel Santos. This character was meant to somewhat mirror Draynor's "Wise Old Man." After already creating multiple characters in the past, I found myself bored yet again. I decided to think of a character I could roleplay eternally, one which the community would know me as. So this was the outcome, an older, wiser, character, who has a lot to offer from his past experiences. This character was previously used in a manga I created as a child, way back in 2006. The name "Pegasus" came from a popular anime at the time, by the name of "Yu-Gi-Oh." Alot of the things about this character are manga/anime related, from the appearance to his fighting style, as well as bits of his personality. Gallery new3.png|Pegasus meets with Kiana new2.png|Pegasus learns about Herblore from Sanfew anceints.png|Pegasus visits ancient ruins 8.png|Pegasus pays his respect to a dear friend Pegasus1.png|Pegasus refuses to pay an entrance fee gegegeerg.png|Pegasus discovers an ancient pyramid 14.png|Pegasus inside of a moving house 13.png|Pegasus learns of the Dwarf cannon 7.png|Pegasus lost in the swamps of Mortyania ergtnr.png|Pegasus at the Astral rune altar 10.png okokk435435.png Trivia *Pegasus' favorite food is Cheese and tomato battas, which he tasted for the first time during his momentary tenure in the Tree Gnome Stronghold *Due to an unusual experience with frogs in his childhood, Pegasus despises them *Although he was strictly against it at first, Pegasus has developed a drinking addiction over the years *Though he has been seen with many women over his lifetime, Pegasus has yet to marry *Although many believe him to be dead, there is no real proof, as his body has never been found Category:Characters Category:Saradominist Category:The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Category:Lawful Category:Good Category:Mage